


In Another Life

by Minxie



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, Agron was not a possessive bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qafmaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/gifts).



> **Prereader:** @aislinntlc ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, good lord. SDK did an awesome job and I am quite content to simply roll around in his universe occasionally.  
>  **AN:** For @qafmaniac because she is awesome and deserves fic all the year through. And because she put [this](http://vimeo.com/64936331) piece of Nagron, and [this one](http://vimeo.com/65004265), out there for all the world to enjoy. And because she wanted fic to go with the [extended 303](http://vimeo.com/64987898) scene and I try to keep her happy (because, dude, srsly, she's totally worth being kept happy). **OMFG, @qafmaniac made me arts to go with it...**

In another life, Agron was not a possessive bastard. It was a life and time when he did not need to seize what was his, and cleave it tightly to his chest.

       
_Anger rages in him, seeing Castus' hand against Nasir's skin and the curve of Nasir's lips. He releases his fury with a closed fist, a rolling tackle across a worn table. It's hearing his name from Spartacus' lips, the wind carrying the man's disappointment, that stays his hand… after one last blow against Castus' face._   

  
His family was large. Not all of the same blood, but of the same mind. More than naught, he'd find himself in the haystack of the barn while someone else enjoyed the comfort of his bed. 

       
_"Jupiter himself would find cause to tremble if he laid hand upon you."_   


       
_"You would battle a god for me?"_   


       
_"I would slay all who attempt to wrest you from my arms."_   


       
_"Strike Jupiter and the Cilician from mind. I would have them of no concern to the one that holds my heart."_   

  
Then he lost his mother to illness, and his father to battle… 

       
_The anger becomes desire and need, a craving that has to be fulfilled, and he reaches out, curves a hand along Nasir's jaw, around the back of his neck. He pulls Nasir into him, kissing and touching… tasting Nasir as if his very life depended on it._   


       
_Nasir's hands scrabble at Agron's waist, fueling Agron's quest to take and to claim._   

  
… his homeland to being captured in the slave traders net… 

       
_With Nasir flush against him, Nasir's back tight against his chest, Agron drags one hand over Nasir's chest – fingertips skating over the rippled scar lining Nasir's ribs, reminding Agron of a time when he'd almost lost what he hadn't even realized he had – and uses the other to cup Nasir's throat._   


       
_Fingers splayed wide, he cants Nasir's head to the side, exposing a long line of shoulder and neck. Skin to taste and kiss and bite._   


       
_To mark as his for all else – Castus – to see._   

  
… and his brother to the need to have his freedom again. 

       
_They tumble to the bed, the roiling passions settling into a gentle bubbling of need, of give and take, of a type of pleasure that Agron thought lost to him long ago._   


       
_They move as one, following the cadence of the desire, of the love, that fortifies Agron. The need that gives him not only a reason to fight, but the reason to live._   

  
And when he was at his lowest, when he only had memories of another life to fight for, he found Nasir. 

       
_He wraps an arm around Nasir, pushing what air that remains between them out and away. Breathing in Nasir's scent, tasting the sweat upon his back, Agron prays to gods he has no faith in to never let him see a day when Nasir is no longer within the protection of his arms._   

  
In another life, Agron was not a possessive bastard. In this life, however, he would rather have his life end in battle, head separated from shoulders by the hand of a Roman, than to have Nasir fall from his grasp. 

       
_…end_   



End file.
